


Убивая время

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: просто Нэд





	Убивая время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364389) by sushigal007. 



> Бета перевода: просто Нэд

— Ну, почему, где бы я ни очутился, в итоге я всегда попадаю в тюрьму? – задал сам себе Доктор риторический вопрос, простукивая стены камеры в смутной надежде, что они вдруг дезинтегрируются или случится еще что-нибудь.

Джейми пожал плечами и продолжил бросать крикетный мячик в стену.

— Не знаю. Наверно судьба такая. А мой Доктор с этой твоей болтливой девицей не попадут в беду?

— Тиган, – поправил его Доктор, повернувшись и теперь внимательно изучая решетку. – Да, с ним все будет нормально. Она может прожужжать ему все уши, но для любого флангиума, который решит напасть на них, все сложится гораздо хуже. Они не выносят высоких пронзительных звуков. Это заставляет их выделять жидкость, как каракатиц.

– Ну, тогда ладно, – Джейми откинулся назад и снова кинул мячик в стену.

Нескончаемые удары о стену наконец вывели Доктора из себя. Он повернулся, поймал мячик и выкинул его за пределы камеры.

– Эй! – возмутился Джейми.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы мне помочь.

– Да, мог бы. И я тебе помогал. Три часа назад, помнишь? – сказал ему шотландец, – Признайся себе, Доктор: мы не выберемся отсюда, пока кто-нибудь нас не освободит.

Джейми мрачно посмотрел на крикетный мяч, который теперь вдали валялся в коридоре:

– И теперь совершенно нечем убить время.

– Не говори глупости, Джейми, – проворчал Доктор; он наклонился и крепко поцеловал парня. - Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
